


to always stay by your side

by ari_lee



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BokuAka Week 2020, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Serious Injuries, Violence, prince bokuto, protector akaashi, seer hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_lee/pseuds/ari_lee
Summary: He knows it's not his place, but his heart yearns to stand by him. Instead, he stands behind him, protecting him faithfully from all threats. He guards the one who saved him from his hopeless fate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	to always stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i didn't know what i wanted to do for the royalty au, but i ended up falling hard. the style of this is a little different, since it goes between present and past.  
> day 9 - royalty au

Akaashi stands alert, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings. It’s his turn to keep watch, and it’s his duty to remain wary of all threats. A few minutes later, he feels a tap on his shoulder, and he relaxes. 

“Get some sleep,” Kenma says quietly. “It’s my turn now.” The small soldier hardly looks dangerous, but Akaashi knows better than anyone that Kenma is invaluable. His skills are not to be underestimated, and Akaashi can trust Kenma to keep watch over their prince. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs. “I’ll leave it to you then.” Kenma nods, and Akaashi walks silently to his tent. He slips off his armor and sword but leaves the dagger hidden underneath his shirt before he drops onto his makeshift bed. Akaashi soon drifts off to sleep, his fingers curled around the dagger. 

* * *

_Akaashi observes the stand owner. As soon as they’re distracted, he grabs three apples and dashes. Of course, the owner chases after him, but she’s no match for Akaashi. He easily slips away from her and makes his way back to where his friends are waiting._

_Kenma looks up as soon as he hears Akaashi’s footsteps. Hinata is sleeping on him, curled up against his shoulder, and Kageyama is sitting facing them. “Here,” Akaashi says, handing an apple to Kenma and Kageyama. He sets the third one on the tattered blanket, for Hinata to eat later._

_“Where’s yours?” Kenma asks, his voice soft. Kageyama is tearing into the apple, and Akaashi understands. It’s been awhile since they’ve had something substantial. Akaashi plans to go out again later tonight._

_“Don’t worry about me,” Akaashi says evasively. “I don’t need it right now.” That’s a lie. Akaashi is feeling the pangs of hunger, but his priority lies with the other orphans. He’s afraid to let Kenma go by himself, and Hinata and Kageyama are still weak and recovering. Akaashi had actually found them a few days ago, starving and hiding by themselves._

_Curse his weak heart._

_Kageyama finishes his quickly and stares at the tiny core longingly. “I’ll get more, I promise,” Akaashi says, reaching over to awkwardly pat Kageyama’s head. He’s not familiar with giving comfort, but he’s doing his best. Kageyama nods before he nudges Hinata._

_“Idiot, wake up. There’s food.” Hinata stirs and blearily opens his eyes._

_“Kageyama?” He says sleepily. Kageyama picks up Hinata’s apple before shoving it under his nose. Hinata’s eyes immediately snap open._

_“Eat,” Kageyama says roughly. “Akaashi-san brought stuff back for us.” Hinata’s wide eyes turn to Akaashi, tears forming. Akaashi freezes. He doesn’t know what to do with tears._

_“Thank you!” Hinata wails, throwing himself at Akaashi and hugging him tightly. Akaashi hesitantly brings his arms up around him as well. “I know you didn’t have to, but you’ve been taking care of me and Kageyama,” Hinata sniffs. There’s snot all over his shirt, but Akaashi can’t bring himself to care all that much._

_“Thank you,” Kageyama echoes, bowing his head. Akaashi knows that Kageyama is just as awkward as him, but he can feel the honesty in his gratitude. Akaashi pats Hinata’s head as well before gently removing Hinata from his waist._

_“You should eat,” he prompts, and Hinata’s attention immediately turns to the apple. As Akaashi watches him eat, something pokes his side._

_Kenma holds out half of his apple to him. “You too,” he says. Akaashi doesn’t argue and accepts it gratefully. He munches on the fruit, the sweet flavor bursting through his mouth. It’s not enough to satisfy his stomach even a little bit, but Akaashi is careful to keep his expression hidden._

_Eventually, three cores are left. There’s practically nothing left on them, and Akaashi wishes he had more to give them. They’re looking thin, and winter is coming soon. He'll need to find somewhere they can take shelter, and blankets they can use to keep warm._

_Akaashi stands. “I’ll make another round,” he says abruptly. He was planning on heading out later, but he doesn’t want to sort through his thoughts at the moment. He’d rather be out there and getting something for them to eat._

_“Er, Akaashi-san?” Hinata says hesitantly. “Be careful,” he mumbles, looking downcast. “I have a bad feeling about today.”_

_Akaashi kneels by him. “Don’t worry,” he promises. “I’ll be careful.” As he moves to leave, Hinata’s hand reaches out and grabs him by the wrist._

_“Use the bucket by the front door,” he says, and Akaashi is startled by his eyes. They’re glowing orange. Then it fades, and Hinata blinks at him. Kenma is staring at him weirdly, but Kageyama doesn’t look phased, meaning this has happened before._

_Well. Akaashi isn’t quite ready to deal with this._

_“Alright,” Akaashi says before he leaves. He’ll ask about it when he gets back._

_His next target is a restaurant. Akaashi is aiming big tonight. It’s risky to steal from the restaurants, but he’s done it before. Of course, he’s also had a number of burns gained from his attempts, but the payoff is usually worth the risk. Akaashi sneaks in through the back, grateful for his small figure that makes it easy to hide._

_He waits patiently in the dark storage closet, eyeing the meal that’s being packaged into a container. There’s enough to feed two people, maybe three kids. It’s honestly more than he could’ve asked for. His opportunity presents itself when the server is called away for a moment._

_Akaashi focuses and sends a small bolt towards where the cookware is stacked. It causes it to collapse, and Akaashi takes advantage of the confusion and noise to dash out and grab the box. He barely makes it to the door before someone catches sight of him and yells, “Thief!”_

_A string of curses escape him as he runs out the door. There’s two people on his trail, and to his dismay, he recognizes them. He stole some groceries from them a few days ago, and they had been particularly pissed. Akaashi sprints as hard as he can, but they’re catching up to him. He hates that his legs are so short since he’s just a kid._

_Akaashi spots a bright orange bucket ahead of him in front of someone’s house, and Hinata’s words suddenly ring in his head. As if the world slows down, Akaashi kicks the bucket down behind him as he passes it. A slick substance escapes, causing the two men to slip._

_Akaashi grins to himself as he manages to make it away with the box in hand. The food smells delicious, and he carries his spoils of war back to where Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama are waiting. It’s quite obvious that they’re pleased by what he brings back, and Akaashi watches them eat with affection._

_Much to his amusement (and gratitude), Kenma makes them eat equally, though Akaashi had wanted the three of them to eat more. His stomach doesn’t complain though, and Akaashi lets himself breathe for a moment. Kenma curls up against his side, while Hinata and Kageyama snuggle together._

_“Hinata, what happened earlier?” Akaashi asks, remembering the bucket. Kageyama tenses, looking upset, but Hinata squeezes Kageyama’s hand, causing him to relax._

_“I’m a seer,” Hinata says quietly. “I can see the future in small glimpses. I can’t control it, but I saw that you would’ve been caught if you didn’t use the bucket.”_

_Akaashi takes in a moment to digest what he just said. If Hinata is telling the truth, that makes him extremely valuable. Akaashi knows that if the wrong people get their hands on him, he’ll disappear into the black market._

_Both Hinata and Kageyama are looking at him nervously, and Akaashi realizes that he’s been quiet for a bit too long. “I’m a mage,” he offers, lighting up a small flame in his hand. “Not as cool as a seer, I’m afraid.” Hinata oohs and ahhs at his abilities, while Kageyama looks at him curiously. Mages are also rare, but not as valuable as seers._

_“Don’t worry,” Akaashi says, extinguishing the flame. “I won’t tell. I’ll protect you. Just don’t use your ability again, alright? I don’t want to risk anyone finding out.” Hinata hesitates, but Akaashi gives him a firm glare. He nods sheepishly._

_“I’m grateful for your help today though,” Akaashi says, reaching over to hug him. Hinata eagerly hugs him back, and Akaashi gestures for Kageyama to come join their little pile. “Thank you.”_

* * *

“Morning, Akaashi-san!” Hinata chirps. Akaashi reaches over and pats him on the head. To this day, he has a soft spot for Hinata. He’ll always have a soft spot for Hinata and Kageyama in his heart, quite honestly. 

“You idiot!” Kageyama yells, running up to him. “I told you not to leave without me!” Kageyama spots Akaashi and immediately bows. “Good morning, Akaashi-san,” he says loudly, and Akaashi holds back a laugh. 

“You don’t have to be so formal, Kageyama-kun,” Akaashi says. Kageyama straightens and looks at him straight in the eye. 

“You’re ranked higher than me, Akaashi-san,” Kageyama says. “It would be impolite.” Akaashi shakes his head at Kageyama’s determination before taking a seat at the dining table. Hinata and Kageyama follow suit. 

“How are your eyes doing?” Akaashi asks, a hint of concern bleeding through his voice. Hinata is still wearing a blindfold around his eyes, to limit the usage of his abilities. 

“They’re fine,” he says brightly. “The spells Kenma cast on the blindfold are working great! I can actually sleep through the night now, and I can still see normally, though it’s a bit weird to see through the blindfold,” Hinata admits. Akaashi wishes there was something more practical, but they had limited supplies. 

“He’s been complaining less too,” Kageyama snorts. Hinata immediately turns to him, pouting. 

“I didn’t complain that much,” he protests, and Kageyama gives him a look that says otherwise. Hinata sinks into his chair, looking embarrassed. 

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” Akaashi says, and the strife immediately disappears. Hinata gives Akaashi a bright smile, and Kageyama looks less frazzled. 

“Make sure you take good care of him, Kageyama,” Akaashi fixes his gaze on Kageyama, who immediately straightens. He can feel the weight behind Akaashi’s words. “Even with my protection, and the prince’s protection, people will be after him for his exceptional ability. They won’t be as kind as we are.” 

“I promise,” Kageyama says, bowing his head. “I will protect him with my life.” Akaashi reaches over and flicks Kageyama’s head. 

“Not with your life,” he says. “I expect both of you to be alive whenever I return from the battlefield. Understood?” 

“Yes sir!” Hinata salutes him playfully, while Kageyama makes the proper saluting motion. Akaashi can’t deny the fondness in his chest for them. 

“Get some breakfast before it all runs out,” Akaashi says before he takes his leave. He can hear Kageyama and Hinata racing each other to get their food, and he smiles to himself. He takes a moment to stretch out his arms when he senses a familiar presence. 

“Your highness,” he says, sinking down to one knee. His prince laughs, and Akaashi waits. 

“I told you not to bow to me like that,” the prince chides, coming to a stop in front of him. “Rise.” Akaashi stands. 

“It is proper courtesy,” Akaashi responds. Bokuto laughs, the sound being rich and full. 

“I swear you never change,” Bokuto says, grinning widely. “Will you come to my tent? We’re having a meeting to discuss our next move. We, as in Kuroo and I, and then there’s the rest of the idiot councilmen who will sit there and listen to us,” Bokuto adds with a snicker.

“As you wish,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto starts walking towards the meeting tent. “Your highness, I would hope that you take a bodyguard with you wherever you go. Your life is essential to the war.” 

“I’m strong enough to protect myself,” Bokuto says, pouting. “You keep trying to put a guard on me, but I’m the strongest here. I’d put the guard at risk, quite honestly.” While he’s not entirely wrong, it still makes Akaashi stressed when he sees the prince wandering alone. 

“I suppose,” Akaashi says, but he can tell Bokuto is laughing at him. 

“You don’t plan on giving up, do you?” Bokuto says cheerfully, and Akaashi sighs. 

“Of course not, your highness. One day, I will succeed in sticking a guard next to you.” 

* * *

_Akaashi is unbelievably stressed. He hasn’t been able to secure food today, and he still needs to find blankets that are usable. Akaashi had found a good shelter, but a different group of homeless kids had come and stolen the spot._

_He can’t fail his family. He won’t._

_Akaashi takes a deep breath and firms his resolve before standing again. Sitting here and moping won’t do anything for him. He starts searching the city again, trying to find something suitable to live in._

_As he’s looking, Akaashi spots a young boy who looks very out of place. He’s dressed in fine clothing, but he’s alone, so it’s obvious that he’s some kind of a runaway. Perhaps a noble child going through a phase of rebellion?_

_Either way, it’s a good opportunity for him. Akaashi discretely walks towards him, and he slips his hand into his pocket when the boy bumps into someone else. He grabs the first thing that he feels and walks off, pocketing his prize. When he’s a good distance away, Akaashi peeks at the item._

_His eyes widen. It’s a gold coin. A whole gold coin. Akaashi immediately hides it, knowing that being seen with it will only cause trouble. After some deliberation, he changes the hiding spot to his sock. Feeling pleased with himself, Akaashi takes off to rob some other restaurant._

_What he doesn’t expect is for the same boy to run into him as he turns the corner. Akaashi tries to side step him, but the boy grabs his wrist. “Could you return that please?” The boy asks, smiling at him. Akaashi tenses, but he tries to play it off._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, trying to tug his wrist away. For a little kid, he sure has a strong grip. “Can you let me go? I have somewhere I need to be.”_

_“Don’t play stupid,” the boy chides. His eyes stare at Akaashi’s shoe, and he knows that he’s been caught. “It would be nice if you would give it back peacefully,” he chirps brightly. If there’s something Akaashi wants to avoid, it’s getting tangled up with some noble._

_Akaashi sighs and reaches for the gold coin. He slips it back into the boy’s hand, who grins at him, as if they’re friends. “Thank you,” he says with a blinding smile. Akaashi doesn’t return it. He thinks of the blankets he was planning on buying for Hinata, Kenma, and Kageyama, and he feels the depression settling again._

_The boy eyes Akaashi with a newfound interest, which startles Akaashi. He wants to get away from here, not chat this person up. “Can you let go now?” Akaashi asks again. “I already returned it. Please let me go.”_

_“I don’t want to,” the boy says petulantly. “Can I follow you? I have nothing better to do.” Akaashi gapes, wondering what is wrong with this person._

_“No,” he says shortly. He finally manages to tug his wrist away, and he whirls around to leave. Much to his dismay, the boy follows him._

_“I think you’re interesting,” he says cheerfully. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you!” Akaashi ignores him as he starts to run, trying to lose him._

_An hour later, his eye is twitching as the boy pops his head out of a window and jumps, catching up with him for the tenth time. “You’re good, but I’m better,” he laughs. Akaashi wants to punch him._

* * *

Akaashi holds the dagger at the neck of their leader. “All done, your highness,” he calls out. Bokuto gives him a nod as he steps forward. 

“You fool,” Bokuto says coldly. It still throws Akaashi off when he sees their compassionate prince acting mercilessly. “I already offered you a chance, yet you decided to betray me.” The prince had extended a chance of surrender, and the opposing leader had quickly accepted. They had been invited to a banquet in gratitude, but found themselves under attack. Akaashi had hidden a dagger under his shirt before they entered the banquet hall, as a precautionary measure. 

His cautious nature had given him a way to defend their king, and Kuroo and Kenma had easily taken down the other guards, once Akaashi had thrown them swords stolen from the people he killed. Akaashi had remained vigilant at the prince’s side, and ended up holding their leader at knife-point. 

“Your penalty will be death,” Bokuto says, and Akaashi immediately slices his throat. The man falls to the ground, spasming for a few seconds before he gurgles and falls still. Akaashi wipes the blood of his hand on his shirt, uncaring for the fine cloth. 

“Well done,” Bokuto says, blowing a piece of hair away from his face. Akaashi merely nods and waits for his orders. “You can relax now,” Bokuto says wryly, and Akaashi eyes him. 

“No one will know if you break manners now,” Kuroo calls from the other side of the room, where he’s tending to Kenma. There’s a small cut on his arm, nothing fatal. Akaashi watches Kenma for a few more seconds before he lets himself relax. 

“I’m glad you were prepared,” Bokuto says, stepping closer to Akaashi. “Who knows what would’ve happened if I didn’t have you?” He takes Akaashi’s face in his hand, examining the cut on his cheek. It stings slightly, but Akaashi is sure it’s not deep enough to scar.

“Your safety is my number one priority,” Akaashi responds. “I will always be prepared.” He’s sure that the prince could have escaped without him anyways, but it’s nice to be complimented like this. When his touch lingers for a moment too long, Akaashi takes a smooth step back. 

“We should head back to camp once you wrap things up here,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto pouts at him. 

“Can’t I take a moment to breathe?” Bokuto whines. “We just got away from a dangerous situation, and you want me to keep working? You’re so cruel, Akaashi.” Akaashi merely gives him a firm glare and Bokuto finally relents. 

As he calls out orders to Kuroo, Akaashi follows him diligently. A number of hours pass before they get everything settled, and then they’re back to camp. The war is long and tedious, but Akaashi is confident that Bokuto will emerge victorious. He _will_ unite the countries, and create a prosperous empire. 

It’s Akaashi’s role to support him in every manner. Whether it be through fighting, or paperwork, or guarding him through the night, Akaashi wants to stand next to him as his vision takes place. There’s nowhere else he would be, not when Bokuto is his savior. 

* * *

_“Stop following me!” Akaashi snaps at the boy. Akaashi refuses to acknowledge his name, since he hopes that he’ll disappear if Akaashi doesn’t call him by his name. It’s already been a few days, but he always shows up without fail. It’s starting to grate on his nerves. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”_

_“Nope,” he says cheerfully, swinging down from the balcony. “I’ve been bored recently, but chasing you is a lot of fun! I haven’t had this much of a workout in forever!”_

_Well then. It’s nice to know his enjoyment comes at the expense of Akaashi’s annoyance. He takes a deep breath before holding out his hand._

_“Pay me then. My services aren’t free,” he says coldly. To his surprise, the boy actually reaches into his pocket and drops a few coins in his hand. A few silver coins._

_“That should be enough, right?” He chirps. Akaashi gapes at him. He hadn’t meant for him to give him that much. One or two copper coins would have sufficed just fine, but he was just throwing silver at him?_

_“You know,” the boy muses, staring at him inquisitively, “I really like you. I’ve been watching you, and you seem like a good person.”_

_Akaashi snorts. “If you mean that I steal from people to live, sure,” he says tonelessly. The kid shakes his head and smiles._

_“You do it to help your friends live,” he corrects Akaashi. Akaashi’s eyes widen. He was careful to make sure he never led the kid back to where Kenma and the other two were waiting for him.m_

_“What do you plan on doing with them?” Akaashi asks, his eyes dark. Even if this boy is a noble, he isn’t going to let him hurt his family. He holds a spell under his fingers, ready to unleash it at a moment’s notice._

_“Nothing,” he says. Akaashi blinks at his straightforward answer. “For you though,” the boy trails off, eyeing him with interest, “Won’t you come with me?”_

_Akaashi chokes on his own spit. “Excuse me?” He asks, confused._

_The boy grins. “You’re talented,” he says simply. “I think you could bloom, if given the right opportunity.” He walks towards Akaashi, who immediately steps back. “You can bring your friends too,” he says. “I’ll provide a place for them to sleep, and jobs if they want. What do you say?”_

_Akaashi does the only thing he can think of - he kicks him in the shin and makes a break for it. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get far before the boy catches up to him. Akaashi makes a firm resolve to not fall for his words, no matter how tempting._

* * *

Something is wrong. Akaashi can sense it with his abilities. Since he’s particularly sensitive to magic, he can tell that there’s been spells cast recently. Unfortunately, he can’t quite tell what spells they were exactly. Akaashi huffs in annoyance before he gathers the papers to take to the prince. 

Akaashi walks outside and heads over towards the prince’s private tent. It’s cloudy and dull outside, and most of the soldiers are training. They’re obviously grateful for the cool weather, a far contrast from the harsh sun that’s been beating down on them the last few weeks. 

A new guard gives him a sharp salute from where he’s standing guard outside. “I promised Kenma-san I would take over for him,” he says in lieu of a formal explanation. Akaashi raises his eyebrow, but he doesn’t question it. Kenma is a busy person, he isn’t surprised that he probably had something to go finish up.

He steps inside the tent, his footsteps completely silent. “Your highness, I brought the information you asked for,” Akaashi says. His eyes narrow at the slumped over figure on the desk, the mess of papers everywhere, and the tray with an empty cup and plate.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto moans. “I need a break. “I’m so tired of all this paperwork.” Akaashi sets the papers down on a clean corner of the desk before he starts organizing the mess. 

“Your highness, you can’t take a break,” Akaashi says ruthlessly. “It’s quite unfortunate, but we need you to go through all of these. If you work fast, I’m sure you can get these done by the evening and get some proper sleep tonight.” 

“I hope so,” Bokuto grins sheepishly after he turns his head to face Akaashi. It’s odd, staring down at the prince, and it makes Akaashi feel uncomfortable. “I can’t even sneak out,” Bokuto bemoans. “Kenma would catch me right away if I tried to leave.” 

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise. “Can you repeat that?” He asks. 

Bokuto gives him an odd look but obliges. “I said that Kenma would catch me right away if I tried to leave,” Bokuto repeats. 

Akaashi’s blood runs cold. 

“Looks like you caught on,” a voice drawls. Akaashi immediately throws a dagger in the direction of the voice. “Pity. I nearly got away with it too.” The dagger falls to the ground, not having hit it’s target. 

“Where’s Kenma?” Akaashi demands. The guard from earlier steps in, looking cocky. Akaashi shifts, hiding the prince behind him. 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t actually get him,” he says, laughing. “We figured it would cause too much of a ruckus if he actually disappeared, so he’s just under a sleeping spell right now. He’s invisible in his tent right now.” Akaashi hopes that he isn’t lying, but he has bigger things to worry about at the moment. “But I am quite curious,” he muses, stepping forward. “How did you know I was a fake?” 

“Kenma would have reported to the prince if he was going to leave,” Akaashi says, drawing his sword. “He never would have left without informing his superior. Especially not the prince.” 

“I see,” the assassin says. “A rookie mistake. Unfortunately, it won’t deter me from killing your dear prince. I’ll be coming for you,” he smirks at the prince. 

“As for you,” the assassin pulls his own dagger and points it at Akaashi. “I wasn’t expecting to have to fight you, but it’ll be good for my reputation. I even went through the hassle of drugging the prince’s food.” Akaashi immediately glances behind him, and he’s horrified to see that the prince is staring up at him with wide eyes. 

“Akaashi, I can’t move,” Bokuto says urgently. The assassin laughs. 

“It’s a paralyzing agent. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off. It’s not permanent. After all, I wanted to see him struggle a bit before I killed him.” 

The situation is dangerous. Akaashi can sense the invisible barrier that’s been put up around the tent. It’s sound cancelling, so he can’t call for help. The moment he moves, Akaashi knows the assassin will kill the prince behind him. 

He’ll have to fight his way out. It won’t be an easy fight though. Akaashi can sense that his opponent is strong, possibly stronger than him. He can’t hold back if he wants to live. 

The assassin strikes first, and Akaashi parries his blow with his sword. There’s a lot of force behind it, but the assassin easily twists and stabs again, his momentum undisturbed. Akaashi remains on defense, blocking his blows and keeping him away from the prince. 

He’s a little tense though. It doesn’t make sense for the assassin to be attacking him head on. Akaashi can’t figure out what he’s planning, since he’s too preoccupied stopping the knives from slipping past him. 

A stray blow cuts his cheek, and Akaashi grimaces at the light stinging. The assassin looks delighted. “Looks like I was able to draw blood,” he crows, looking smug. “It seems like I’ll have something to brag about when I get home.” 

Akaashi’s blood chills when the assassin raises the dagger up to his face. “No!” He yells, summoning a bolt to throw at him. His magic suddenly fizzles out, and Akaashi screams as pain courses through his veins. 

Blood magic. A type of magic that’s been outlawed for years, and death was the punishment for those found practicing it. Akaashi pants as the pain fades away, the strength sapped from his limbs. “Stop!” Bokuot yells, but he’s ignored. 

“It’s a pity I can’t use blood magic openly,” the assassin sighs. “It’d be such a delight if I could.” Akaashi screams again as his skin seems to light on fire, the pain unbearable. Once it fades, he collapses on the ground, unable to hold himself up. 

“I’ll let you watch your king die first,” the assassin snickers, stepping over his body. Akaashi watches him go with sluggish eyes. He approaches the immobile prince, and Akaashi musters up his remaining willpower to cut himself on his sword. 

The assassin raises his dagger over Bokuto’s heart, grinning maniacally. “Farewell,” he laughs cruelly, before plunging it down. He suddenly freezes right before the dagger pierces the prince’s body. 

“What are you doing?” He gasps, stumbling backwards. Akaashi focuses harder, though he knows his magic is being wrecked. Such is the price for tampering with forbidden magic. He screeches, his hand dropping the dagger. 

“You dared to use my blood,” Akaashi says, his voice weak but powerful, “so you must suffer the consequences. Blood magic cannot be used so freely. Your body may have been modified, but the magic does not lie.” The assassin writhes in pain as he falls to the ground. Akaashi pushes himself up. 

“The prince will not die on my watch,” Akaashi says before he plunges the dagger into his chest. The assassin struggles for a few moments before he falls still. Akaashi’s trembling hand immediately falls as he collapses onto the ground. As the darkness claims him, he thinks he hears the prince calling for help. 

* * *

_“Interesting,” Bokuto muses, staring at him. Akaashi shifts guiltily. “I didn’t know that this is what you were doing behind my back.”_

_“I will accept any punishment,” Akaashi says stiffly, but Bokuto waves away his concerns._

_“Will you tell me why?” Bokuto asks, and Akaashi relaxes minutely. This is why he follows the prince. Though Akaashi knows he has to receive punishment, the prince is seeking his reasoning so that he can understand._

_“To protect you,” Akaashi says quietly, lowering his head. The prince remains silent, his golden eyes fixated on his personal guard._

_“I respect that, Akaashi,” he says, “but I do not want you dabbling in something so dangerous. You must know the consequences of Blood magic.”_

_“Forgive me, your highness,” Akaashi says, “but I would offer my life if I could protect yours. Failure is not an acceptable outcome. If my death can prevent yours, then I would gladly offer my life.”_

_“Do not say that!” Bokuto growls, and Akaashi barely manages to hide his flinch. Bokuto sighs and massages his temples. “You know how I feel, Akaashi,” he says tiredly, losing formalities. “Can’t you respect that?”_

_“And if you know how I feel, then you’ll respect my wishes as well,” Akaashi says. Bokuto remains silent for a few moments before standing and approaching him. He gently grabs Akaashi’s hand and raises it to his lips._

_“This isn’t appropriate,” Bokuto says, kissing his hand, “but I’m the prince. I’ll do what I want.” Akaashi lowers himself onto one knee, pulling his hand out of the prince’s grasp._

_“My life belongs to you,” Akaashi bows his head. “Everything I do is for you. When you took me in all those years ago, your fate became mine.” Bokuto says nothing._

_“Yet my fate cannot be yours,” Akaashi says quietly. “You are the prince. You have a responsibility to your nation. I apologize.” Akaashi keeps his head lowered._

_Bokuto lets out a heavy sigh. “You’re right,” he says softly. “As usual. You’re here to keep my head on straight, aren’t you?” Akaashi remains silent. Bokuto reaches down and pulls him up._

_“Just for tonight,” he says desperately. “Please?” Akaashi makes the mistake of looking into his eyes, and he feels himself caving._

_“We are no longer children, your highness,” Akaashi says, trying to resist. “Distance must be kept. We have grown, and we must live by our roles.”_

_“Please,” Bokuto repeats, and his thumb brushes his cheek tenderly. Akaashi sighs._

_“Just this once,” Akaashi murmurs, and the prince’s lips crash onto his. He’s pushed up against the wall in the darkness, and his thoughts are filled with nothing but the prince. “Your highness,” he gasps, once they pull apart for air._

_“My name,” the prince interrupts him, his gaze heavy. “Say my name.” Akaashi stares into his eyes hesitantly._

_“Bokuto,” he finally whispers. Their lips meet again, and Akaashi feels nothing but desire as they kiss deeply._

* * *

Akaashi struggles to open his eyes. His entire body feels heavy, and his eyes aren’t cooperating with him. He manages to get his hand to twitch, but that’s about it.

“Akaashi-san?” A comforting low voice greets him. Something warm slips into his hand, and he realizes that it’s another hand. “If you can hear me, please squeeze my hand.” Akaashi does his best to squeeze, but it’s extremely weak. Thankfully, it seems like that person feels it and withdraws. Akaashi hears them walk away, calling for other nurses to attend to him.

“Akaashi.” A new voice has joined the fray, and Akaashi realizes that it’s Kenma. “Can you open your eyes?” Akaashi groans before he manages to force his eyes open a bit. His vision is blurry, but it clears after a few moments. He looks to the side, squinting as he spots Kenma. 

“Kenma?” He mumbles, still in a slight daze. “What happened? Where am I?” Kenma places a hand on the inside of his wrist, and Akaashi lets out a long sigh. It’s their signal when they have heavy news to deliver, and Akaashi braces himself. 

“You’ve been out for two weeks,” Kenma says quietly. “There was an assassination attempt on the prince’s life, but you managed to kill the perpetrator. The prince is safe and alive. You were found guilty of blood magic, but the prince gave you a pardon for saving his life.”

Well. That was a handful to process. 

“Thanks,” Akaashi murmurs. He’s grateful that Kenma had bluntly given him the truth. He likes having all his cards together, and that can’t happen if people hold information from him. 

“You were terribly injured though,” Kenma says. “It was tricky healing you, since most of the damage was caused from your own Blood magic. Thankfully, the healers were able to keep you stable, and your magic channels have mostly stabilized. It’ll be at least a month before you can safely use magic.” 

Akaashi suddenly feels incredibly tired. He’s not healthy enough to process this properly, and he really wants to sleep. “Sleep,” Kenma echoes his thoughts. “You need the rest.” Akaashi hears the underlying promise that he’ll protect the prince, and Akaashi lets himself succumb to the darkness again.

When he next wakes, it’s dark. He manages to push himself into a sitting position, but it takes a tremendous amount of effort. As Akaashi takes a moment to collect himself, his ears strain and catch some kind of disturbance outside. “Is everything alright?” Akaashi stops a passing nurse, and she looks shocked. 

“You’re awake,” she blurts, immediately heading to his side and giving him a quick check-up. “And yes, we just had some invaders to deal with,” she says as she prods at him. “The soldiers are taking care of it, so please don’t worry.” 

Akaashi lets her manipulate his body, knowing that she just wants to check the condition he’s in. As she works, Hinata suddenly rushes in the tent. His blindfold is off, and his eyes are glowing orange. They land on Akaashi, and Hinata flies towards him. 

“Akaashi-san,” Hinata sobs, clinging to him. “You have to stop him! He’s going to run himself to the ground at this rate!” The nurse tries to pry him off, but Hinata refuses to let go. 

“What are you talking about?” Akaashi asks, dread curling in his gut. Kageyama bursts into the tent, looking around wildly until he spots Hinata. 

“Hinata, you idiot! Don’t run off!” He yells, approaching them. Hinata pays no attention to him as he stares at Akaashi, tears filling his eyes. “Akaashi-san, you’re awake,” Kageyama comes to a halt, bowing his head. Though he’s not very expressive, Akaashi sees the concern in his eyes.

“Please, Akaashi-san,” Hinata begs, bringing his attention back to the seer. “If he continues like this, something terrible will happen! We may even lose the war, if you don’t stop him now!” 

“Help me up Kageyama,” Akaashi says. The nurses protests, but Akaashi waves her off. “I’ll be right back,” he says as he forces his legs off the bed. 

“I don’t think you should leave this, Akaashi-san,” Kageyama says, his eyebrows furrowed. Akaashi merely gestures for him to come closer, and he uses Kageyama as a crutch. Kageyama’s arm immediately loops around his waist as Akaashi’s legs immediately give out from under him. Akaashi curses under his breath, hating how weak he is. 

“Take me to him,” Akaashi says, doing his best to stand on his own. As Hinata takes his other side, they manage to hobble out of the medical tent. As soon as they step out, Akaashi can see the prince. 

Bokuto is dangerous. Akaashi has always known this, but it’s quite different seeing it in person. He’s an unstoppable force, raging and burning everything in his path. There’s blood all over him, and Akaashi prays that it’s not Bokuto’s blood. He exudes a dangerous aura, and even Akaashi can feel his instincts telling him to retreat. 

He’s cutting down the remaining intruders, and he’s by himself. Parts of the field are on fire, and there are heavy traces of magic in the air. It’s almost sickening. “Why aren’t the guards helping him?” Akaashi asks urgently. Kageyama lets out a heavy sigh. 

“He ordered them to leave this to him,” Kageyama says tiredly. “They tried convincing him otherwise, but there was no stopping him. He’s out for blood, and everyone’s exhausted.”

Akaashi knows that he needs to stop him now. As they get closer, the pressure in the air gets heavier. “Your highness,” he tries to call, but his voice is weak. He clears his throat and calls again. “Your highness!” 

The prince shows no reaction, only cutting down the next soldier. He walks over the corpse and towards his next victim. There’s something wild in his eyes, something desperate, and it makes Akaashi ache. “Your highness!” He calls desperately, but there’s still no reaction. 

Another soldier falls. 

“Bokuto!” 

He comes to a halt, his eyes flickering back. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi repeats, licking his lips. “Please stop. You need to rest. You can’t continue on like this without hurting yourself.” 

Bokuto doesn’t move to put his sword away. “They hurt you, Akaashi,” Bokuto says hollowly. Akaashi’s heart clenches. “They hurt you, and they have to pay.” His sword raises again, even though the soldier has surrendered and is pleading for his life. 

Akaashi pushes Hinata and Kageyama away, trying to stumble forward towards the prince. Unfortunately, his legs are too weak, and they give out from under him. Before he can hit the ground, something catches him. 

As he looks up, he’s greeted by a pair of desperate golden eyes. “I told you that you weren’t allowed to die for me,” Bokuto whispers, grief in his voice. Akaashi merely closes his eyes and rests his head against Bokuto’s chest. 

“I never agreed to your words,” Akaashi says. Bokuto holds him tightly with one arm, and his sword is still held in his other hand. His entire body is shaking, Akaashi notes.

“I thought you were dead,” he chokes on his words, his face buried in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “I was scared. Really, really scared.” 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi murmurs. His own trembling arms come up and wrap around Bokuto as well. “Forgive me. You can’t do this to yourself. You’re hurting your soldiers, and you’re being irrational. You need to stop.” 

Bokuto still holds onto his sword. “Please,” Akaashi whispers. “For me. Let someone else take care of the intruders.” Akaashi hesitates. “Take me back to the tent,” he says quietly. “I can’t walk by myself.” 

That seems to do the trick, as Bokuto finally puts his sword away. He’s covered in blood, but Akaashi can’t bring himself to care. “Tell Kuroo to take care of the rest,” Bokuto says tensely to Kageyama, who bows before dragging Hinata off with him. Bokuto carefully hooks an arm under Akaashi’s knees and lifts him easily. 

Akaashi reaches up to wipe blood off Bokuto’s cheek. “How could you run yourself into the ground like this?” He says tiredly. “You need to take better care of yourself.” 

Bokuto is silent as he walks back towards the medical tent. Akaashi closes his eyes and rests his head against Bokuto’s chest. He’s still incredibly tired, and he wants to back in and sleep. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says. Akaashi opens his eyes and looks up at his face. His expression is full of anguish and sorrow. “You can’t leave me alone. Promise me. You leave me alone here.” 

Akaashi knows that it’s a foolish promise. There’s no telling when he’ll die, whether it’ll be through sickness, or an injury, or an accident. But the look on Bokuto’s face makes his stomach twist uncomfortable, enough so that he’s willing to lie. 

“I promise,” he says. 

* * *

_the window is open. Golden morning sunlight streams into the room, creating a pleasant glow. Bokuto is perched on the windowsill, reading a document._

_As for Akaashi, he’s sleeping on his personal bed._

_Bokuto silently slips off the windowsill and sets the document on his desk before he walks towards his bed. Akaashi is slumbering peacefully, and Bokuto pulls the blanket over his bare chest._

_If anyone were to catch him in here, it would probably get him kicked out from the palace. Bokuto knows that he should wake up him and send him on his way, but he’s selfish. He brushes a few stray hairs out of Akaashi’s face tenderly, and Akaashi’s nose twitches. Bokuto tries to suppress a smile and fails._

_He knows better than anyone that his heart should belong to his country, but he can’t help what his heart desires. Bokuto raises Akaashi’s hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to it._

_He’ll savor this for as long as he can._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading >o<  
> i think i'm actually going to do extra scenes for the au for day 10. i couldn't think of anything i wanted to write, and i really liked this au, so i might as well do some extra stuff.


End file.
